Running from the past
by CrazySodapopLuvinJD
Summary: A girl from Dallys past comes back and alots been happening in her life, Can Dally help her pull herself back together? R&R to find out.


Hey new story, sorry I was really bored last night and wanted to write before I went to bed... Anyway please read and review. I only own anyone you don't know.  
  
  
  
*Allison*  
  
I bit my lip as I pulled into a small gas station; I had finally made it to Tulsa now all I had to do was find who I was here looking for. But as I got out I began to get slightly nervous, there was a group of guys standing around inside and they reminded me of the gangs back home. I shuddered at the thought as I went inside.  
  
"Umm excuse me." I said timidly as a handsome guy about my age turned to me with a friendly smile and I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Hey Welcome to the DX I'm Sodapop how may I help you?"  
  
"Yes Umm I'm looking for someone and I was wondering if you had a phone book or something so I could look up his address." The guy bit his lip and shook his head.  
  
"Nope no phone book, Steve here got mad and threw it at a customers car one day and well..the guy ran over it and destroyed it. But maybe I can help you I know a lot of people around here. Who are you looking for?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
"A guy named Dallas Winston do you know him?" The guy grinned.  
  
"Yea I know Dally, he's actually supposed to be meting us here for a movie in about 10 minutes if you would like to wait."  
  
"Yea thanks that would be great. Wow I didn't think it would be this easy to find him. Its a good think I found someone who knew him." I said smiling  
  
"Awe hell everyone knows Dally, its kinda hard not to." A guy with long Rusty colored sideburns said grinning as the door opened again.  
  
"What were you saying about me Matthews?"  
  
"Nothing Dal, just telling a cute girl how everyone knew Dallas Winston." I blushed slightly as I turned to face Dally.  
  
"Hey Dal.. remember me?" he cocked an eyebrow before smiling.  
  
"Ally? Hey how ya been? I thought you were in New York." He said picking me up in a big bear hug as the other guys watched in amusement.  
  
"I was but something happened and I had to leave." I replied as he set me down.  
  
"Why what's wrong? Where's your parents did they come with you?" My smile faded slowly as Dally looked at me concerned.  
  
"That's why I came...they were killed.."I said slowly,  
  
"Damn..I'm sorry kid..but I thought you said if anything ever happened to them you'd stay with Dan and Robert..The Ummmm..Dillon brothers." I gulped as I looked up at Dally.  
  
"Because they are the ones that killed my parents..." I said leaving out any other details that I didn't want to tell him about.  
  
"Damn...Hey hon I'm sorry and you know you can always stay with me." I sniffled  
  
"Thanks Dal, I knew I could count on you." I said as the guy from earlier cleared his throat. I had forgotten anyone else was there.  
  
"What Matthews?" Dally asked turning around.  
  
"Awe not much..just wondering who your friend was..I mean you seem to know her pretty well and we...well...we don't." I laughed as Dally shook his head.  
  
"Guys this is Allison Taylor, one of my best friends from back in Brooklyn." I nodded as each of the guys introduced himself.  
  
"Hey Dal I never thought you'd have a girl for a best friend."  
  
"Hey its better than hanging out with ALL guys." Dally said lighting a smoke.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She's cuter." I smiled as Two-Bit winked.  
  
"That she is." I blushed again as Dally glared at Two-bit.  
  
"Watch it Matthews, she's like a sister to me and I'm gonna make sure no good hoods like you mess with her." I laughed as Two-Bit pretended to pout in a corner.  
  
"Well guys we should head over to the Nightly Double before it gets too late." Everyone nodded as Dally spoke,  
  
"Ally you wanna come? You still have to tell me about what happened back home." I nodded slowly.  
  
"Sure I'd love to go." I replied as we all headed to the movies.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it I know first chapter sux cuz nothing happened but I promise something will happen soon. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. 


End file.
